


A Day In bed

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. Dom looks after lofty.





	A Day In bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Dom was making breakfast in bed for his husband. Dom still felt guilty for isaac's attack, dom carried the tray into the bedroom.  
Dom "good morning beautiful"  
Lofty "hey, you know you don't have to keep making me breakfast in bed"  
Dom "I know but I want to, it's just so good to have you home"  
Lofty "you're telling me, hospital food sucks"  
Dom "I am sorry"  
Lofty "for what?"  
Dom "it's my fault isaac hurt you"  
Lofty "oh dom, it isn't your fault that issac is a Psychopath"  
Dom "yeah but if I haven't dated him then"  
Lofty "dom you need to stop blaming yourself for what isaac does"  
Dom "it's hard but I will try"  
Lofty "good then how about we have a day in bed?"  
Dom "ok I could do with a day of rest"  
Lofty "I didn't mean a day of rest" dom blushed when he realized what his husband had in mind.


End file.
